El Renacer
by Alexandra Cullen Hale
Summary: Summary: Mi fiel compañera era la soledad. Era con lo único que contaba o eso creía , cuando la vida te da algo con que luchar das la vida por eso; pero si no fuera suficiente que mas darías?. Los cazadores me miraron directamente a los ojos...
1. prefacio

Summary: Mi fiel compañera era la soledad. Era con lo único que contaba o eso creía, cuando la vida te da algo con que luchar das la vida por eso; pero si no fuera suficiente que más darías?. Los cazadores me miraron directamente a los ojos...

* * *

**Hola a todos bueno esta es una idea que se me ocurrió espero que le guste,como todos saben los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es creacion de mi loca mente y por ultimo los personaje que no conoscan son de mi creacion.;)**

* * *

**Prefacio.**

Mi fiel compañera era la soledad. Era con lo único que contaba o eso creía , cuando la vida te da algo con que luchar das la vida por eso; pero si no fuera suficiente que más darías?.

Los cazadores me miraron directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa de muerte, se lanzaron con aire despreocupado para matarme.

Cerré los ojos instintivamente esperando que se acabara de una vez por toda este sufrimiento pero espere, espere y nada; abrí los ojos para ver que los dos cazadores estaban tirados en el piso, como si una fuerza mágica los hubiera tirado. Estaba mareada y lo último que vi fue lo dos cuerpos de los cazadores parándose para terminar lo que habían empezado.

* * *

hola como dice alla arriba fue una idea que se me ocurrio, ademas esto esta beteado por JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.

MUCHAS GRACIAS Jime¡

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	2. y Empezamos de nuevo?

**Summary**: Mi fiel compañera era la soledad. Era con lo único que contaba o eso creía, cuando la vida te da algo con que luchar das la vida por eso; pero si no fuera suficiente que mas darías? Los cazadores me miraron directamente a los ojos...

* * *

**Hola a todos los que me leen aquí les dejo el primer capitulo :)**

**Nota: algunos de los personajes son de S. M y ****LOS****OTROS Y LA HISTORIA ES MIA.**

**NOTA 2: NO ESTA PERMITIDO COPIAR ESTA HITORIA SIN MI AUTORIZACION**

**este capitulo esta betiado por **JimeBellaCullenSalvatore

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**Pov. Bella:**

Desperté el 16 de noviembre del año 1830. No recordaba nada de mi pasado, pero sabía que no era la primera vez que me despertaba así de desorientada; por lo que los últimos meses de ese año había buscado mi pasado y por qué desperté en ese bosque y de que raza era.

Y así pasaron los años yo ya recordaba todo y sabía cuál era mi misión, hasta que vuelva a dormir y reencarnar otra vez.

**01 de enero del año 2012.**

Ya habían pasado 182 años desde ese día, vuelvo otra vez al pequeño bosque. Que pasando los años la mayoría de la parte del bosque se había convertido en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks; con 3078 habitantes o como yo le llamaría bufe para vampiros desesperados; pero bueno, en fin es un pueblo y en ese lugar terminaría mi misión.

Ah lo olvide, mi nombre en esta reencarnación es Anabella Winters, me parezco a una muchacha de 20 años, no soy humana ni vampira soy por los que muchos llaman...

**Pov. Edward**

Estaba esperando a mí "querida" hermana Rosalie para poder ir de una vez a cazar un par de animales con mi familia, pero claro ella se tenía que arreglarse una hora para poder ir a cazar.

-Rosalie elige la blanca y baja ya por el amor a dios-ya me estaba estresando nada más porque no sabía que blusa le quedaba mejor la blanca o la verde.

"Eddie no sabía que eras estilista" pensó Emmett.

-No me digas Eddie- gruñí.

-Niños compórtense- dijo Esme.

-Si mamá- respondimos a la misma vez.

-Ya estoy lista-dijo Rose bajando las escaleras, traía nada más y nada menos que la blusa blanca.

"Gracias por el consejo Eddie, te pareces demasiado a Alice" dijo divertida.

Gruñí en repuesta de lo que ella dijo, Rosalie a pesar de que era gruñona todo el tiempo, de un tiempo para acá se había puesto un poco cariñosa, lo que era muy extraño pero en fin era ella en todo su resplandor.

-Ya vámonos que tengo mucha sed-dijo Alice.

Todos salimos de la gran casa, yo como siempre era el primero debido a que era más veloz.

Ah casi lo olvido mi nombre es Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen, tengo 112 años en esta vida, nací en el año 1900 y nací como vampiro en el año 1917; me convirtió Carlisle que es como mi padre. Después de mí, convirtió a Esme que es como mi madre, después a Rosalie y a Emmett; a Alice y a Jasper nos los encontramos en una salida de caza, la pequeña demonio nos vio cómo su nueva familia y desde entonces estamos todos juntos.

"Edward, ¿qué les pasa a Alice y a Rosalie? ¿Por qué las siento muy tensas?" pensó Jasper.

Y era verdad Alice y Rose estaban muy tensas pero cuando me iba a meter en sus pensamiento algo me lo impidió. Era como una pared invisible que no dejaba que pudiera leer los pensamientos de mis hermanas.

De repente desaparecieron todos las íbamos a seguir pero algo nos impedía avanzar, cuando pudimos avanzar ya las habíamos perdido.

**Pov. Alice:**

Estábamos a punto de cazar cuando tuve una visión:

_**Visión**_

_Estábamos Rose y yo en un hermoso prado,__en el cual había dos vampiros a punto de drenar a una muchacha como de 20 años de cabellos castaño con reflejos rojos, la muchacha volteo a verme y supe quién era, mi hermna Anabella  
_

_-__**Sorores liberandum**__- dijo en un idioma que conocía perfectamente._

_Los cazadores se lanzaron sobre ella y no se quitaron hasta que su corazón dejo de latir._

_-__**Non soror**__-grite pero ya era demasiado tarde ya había muerto._

_**Fin de la visión**_

Aún estaba muy tensa cuando se terminó la visión.

"Lo vistes" pensó Rose.

"Si lo vi" respondí.

"Tenemos que ayudarla, va a morir si no hacemos nada" pensó Rose.

"Entonces vamos" dije.

Salimos corriendo hacia ese prado cuando llegamos, mi visión cobro realidad pero esta vez el final iba a cambiar.

-**Soror pervenisset etnon videatis**-dijo Rose.

-**Bloodsucking daemones a soror mea cecidisse in magica stupore mentis et si sunt vestros tollet sanguis subito morietur**-dije y los vampiros se fueron pero ella estaba gravemente herida.

-Tenemos que cantar para poder curar su heridas o si no morirá- dijo Rose.

-Ok.

Rose empezó a cantar:

Flor que da fulgor  
con tu brillo fiel,  
vuelve el tiempo atrás  
volviendo a lo que fue

El cuerpo de empezó a brillar una luz roja y supe que era mí tiempo de cantar:

Quita enfermedad  
y al destino cruel, trae lo que perdí  
volviendo a lo que fue,  
a lo que fue...

El cuerpo de la muchacha se curó mágicamente después de cantar la canción

-Tenemos que irnos a la casa los demás de seguro nos están buscando-dijo más clamada Rose.

-Y ella-dije señalando al cuerpo de la muchacha.

-Nos la llevaremos y ponemos la excusa de que tú en una visión vistes que un oso la iba a matar y entonces tu saliste corriendo yo iba tras de ti para ver qué pasaba y cuando llegamos nosotras pudimos sacar al enorme osos de camino pero ella se golpeó muy fuerte contra el piso y listo-dijo Rose.

-Ok vamos pues- dije agarrando el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Salimos corriendo a dirección de nuestra casa aquí en Forks, cuando llegamos todos nos estaban esperando se sorprendieron al ver el cuerpo de la muchacha que estaba cargando.

-¿Qué le paso? No me digas que la atacaron-dijo Carlisle.

-Discúlpame Carlisle, ¿pero acaso hueles a sangre fresca? verdad que no entonces no sé porque la pregunta, me ofendes-dijo Rosalie mordazmente.

-Discúlpame Rosalie por ofenderte, si ustedes quieren nos pueden decir que le paso a la muchacha que esta inconsciente en los brazos de Alice- dijo Carlisle ya más tranquilo.

-Bueno…-empezó a contar la historia inventada pero claro aún teníamos nuestros escudos puestos para que Edward no se enteraba de nada. Y hablando de Edward es raro que no preguntara nada del porque no podía leer nuestras mentes.

La respuesta estaban en sus ojos que miraban directamente el cuerpo de la muchacha que seguía en mis brazos y después todo encajo,Anabella era la tua cantante de Edward y lo peor o lo mejor de todo, es que sus caminos estaban cruzados de una manera u otra ellos iban a terminar juntos, lo que era peligroso para ambos.

* * *

**Hola bueno espero que les guste el primer cap. de historia y es así dejen sus Reviews o si quieren decir lo que no le gusta del primer cap. y si debo cambiar algo , bueno espero que no sean tan duros, la cancion es Flor que da fulgor de la pelicula Enredados.  
**

**Aquí les dejo la traducción de las siguientes oraciones:**

_**Sorores liberandum: **__auxilio hermanas_

_**non soror: **__no, hermana_

_**soror pervenisset etnon videatis: **__ya llegamos hermana no te preocupes_

_**bloodsucking daemones a soror mea cecidisse in magica stupore mentis et si sunt vestros tollet sanguis subito morietur: **__demonios chupasangres alejense de mi hermana por que cayeron en un trance mágico y si toman su sangre morirán de repente_

_**Alexandra Cullen Hale**_


	3. porque es tan importante?

Summary: Mi fiel compañera era la soledad. Era con lo único que contaba o eso creía, cuando la vida te da algo con que luchar das la vida por eso; pero si no fuera suficiente que más darías?. Los cazadores me miraron directamente a los ojos...

* * *

**Nota: algunos de los personajes son de S. M y LOS OTROS Y LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**

**NOTA 2: NO ESTA PERMITIDO COPIAR ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN**

* * *

**Hola a todos los que me leen aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo :)**

* * *

**Pov Edward**

Después de buscar y rebuscar a Rosalie y a Alice, me di por vencido al igual que Carlisle y Esme, pero Emmett y Jasper aún seguían buscando a sus respectivas esposas; Emmett buscaba hasta debajo de las rocas y Jasper estaba desesperado, además estaba a punto de hacer que a todos nos diera un paro cardiaco gracias a su "adorado" don.

-Jasper por favor, ¿te puedes calmar un poco?- dijo Esme.

-Disculpa Esme es que no puedo estar tranquilo, no sabiendo que Alice salió corriendo hacia no sé dónde con Rose y además ambas tenían cara de que se le iba la vida sino corrieran- dijo Jasper un poco más desesperado que antes.

-Ah que no se te olvide de esa cosa que nos retuvo y que gracias a ello no pudimos seguirlas- dijo Emmett, después hacer la ronda de revisión de las rocas otra vez.

Pero en algo Emmett tenía razón, y eso era esa extraña pared invisible que no nos dejó movernos, hasta que las chicas se fueron, pero claro eso no se lo iba a decir en voz alta; si es que quiero vivir los siguientes 150 años en paz.

-Chicos creo que deberíamos ir a la casa y esperar, si no vuelven dentro de cuatro horas las iremos a buscar- dijo Carlisle calmando un "poco" a Jasper y a Emmett.

Nos fuimos corriendo a la casa y esperamos, treinta minutos después que llegamos sentimos el olor de Alice y de Rose, la primera en entrar fue Rose y detrás de ella venia Alice con una muchacha en los brazos, lo más extraño era que al tratar de leer la mente de mis hermanas estaba otra vez esa extraña pared que protegía las mentes de ellas; cuando iba a protestar de que no podía leer las mentes de ellas, llego un olor demasiado delicioso para mi propio bien, olía como a fresas, rosas y orquídeas; quería saber quién poseía ese delicioso olor, cuando me di cuenta que el olor provenía de la muchacha que traía Alice en brazos.

La muchacha parecía de unos 20 años era de tez pálida casi como nosotros pero se notaba un pequeño sonrojo, tenía un espesa cabellera castaña con reflejos rojos; era demasiado hermosa parecía un ángel. Cuando me di cuenta Alice la había recostado en unos de los sillones de la sala, Carlisle la estaba revisando al parecer se había pegado fuertemente en la cabeza pero no había heridas externas, por lo que pude escuchar en la mente de mi familia las chicas la habían salvado de un oso.

Y en eso la muchacha se estaba despertando, tenía los ojos de un extraño color azul con destellos dorados era fascinantes, se veía en su mirada que estaba confundida y mientras yo estaba totalmente perdido en esos extraños pero hermosos ojos.

**POV DE LA AUTORA**

La castaña miraba todo el lugar confundida no sabía dónde estaba ni como llego hasta aquí, al voltear la mirada se dio cuenta que no estaba sola ahí, estaba con 7 personas más. Al primero que vio era un hombre, parecía de unos 23 años más o menos; de tez pálida, el cabello de un color rubio, sus ojos era de un color casi parecido al caramelo, era hermoso; a su lado estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello color miel y también con ese color de caramelo en los ojos.

Detrás de ellos había una pareja, el joven era alto, rubio, sus ojos también era de ese extraño color caramelo que los otros dos pero la diferencia era que la veía de un modo calculador, al lado de él estaba una chica parecía tener entre 16 a 18 años era muy pequeña tenía el cabello de un color negro intenso pero cuando la castaña vio los ojos dorados de esa chica sintió que la conocía de toda su vida, detrás había otra pareja el joven parecía un gran oso pero al ver su sonrisa juguetona parecía a un gran niño, tenía el cabello negro rizado y ojos de color dorado, al lado de él había una hermosa joven tenía una larga cabellera dorada era alta pero al igual que la otra joven cuando la vio a los ojos sintió que la conocía desde que nació.

Detrás de ellos había un joven que cuando la castaña lo vio detalladamente vio que parecía a un dios griego con ese extraño color cobre en su cabellera y con los ojos de color caramelo.

El cobrizo no estaba mejor que la castaña, se había quedado hipnotizado; o como Emmett diría idiotizado, los demás estaban preocupado por la chica con excepción de la rubia y la morena.

-Hola mi nombre es Carlisle, ella es mi esposa Esme y mis hijos Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward- dijo Carlisle.

-Hola querida,¿cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto Esme a la castaña

-Creo que es Anabella- contesto la castaña.

Los presentes la miraron confundidos, excepto Rose y Alice; ellas la miraron con dolor, y Edward la miraba como un idiota enamorado.

-¿Cómo que crees?- pregunto Edward saliendo de su trance

-Sí creo, es que no recuerdo exactamente mi nombre- dijo la castaña

-Anabella, me puedes decir la razón por la cual estabas en el bosque a esta hora de la noche, porque fue allá donde mis hijas te encontraron inconsciente-dijo Carlisle

-Bella, dime Bella Carlisle y respondiendo a tu pregunta no sé por qué estaba en el bosque, no lo recuerdo; tampoco recuerdo en qué país o estado estoy- dijo Bella.

-Bueno Bella estas en los Estados Unidos, exactamente en un pueblo llamado Forks en el estado de Washington – dijo Esme.

-Gracias Esme- dijo Bella dándole una sonrisa

-Y bueno como veo que no tienes a donde ir, si quieres te puedes quedar aquí en la casa, verdad Carlisle- dijo Esme

-Si cariño, Bella se puedes quedar aquí hasta que recuerdes- dijo Carlisle

-Bueno si no es molestia para ustedes acepto su invitación- dijo Bella parándose del sofá, mientras Edward se había quedado otra vez hipnotizado de la belleza de la joven.

-Bella ven yo te acompaño hasta la habitación donde te vas a quedar-dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes Rosalie, todos sabían que la que hacia esas cosas era Alice, pero ella estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos, era como si hubieran intercambiaron sus papeles.

-Claro… ¿Rosalie verdad?- preguntó Bella

-Sí Rosalie, pero me puedes decir Rose-dijo la rubia, Bella y Rosalie subieron las escaleras; la habitación estaba en el tercer piso de la casa al lado de la habitación de Edward. Todos los presentes vieron como de repente Alice salió de su trance, y subió las escaleras casi volando, todos los que se quedaron en la sala se sentían más aliviados porque Alice había vuelto a ser como era, Alice.

**Pov ****Rosalie**

Después de subir las escaleras con Bella, llegamos a la que sería su habitación que lamentablemente estaba al frente de la de Edward, solo rezaba para que Bella no se vuelva un deprimido como él.

-Está hermosa- dijo Bella mirando la habitación, era muy bonita; las paredes eran de un color blanco, el ventanal estaba tapado por una hermosa cortina de seda, la cama tenía unas sábanas color blanco con líneas marrones rojas, seis cojines: tres blancos, dos morados y uno rojo, detrás de la cama en la pared estaba un diseño con telas beige, blancas y rojas, al lado estaban dos mesitas de noche ambas tenían una lámpara y unos racimos de lirios amarillos.

Al frente había un sillón color marrón, tenía un cojín rojo y detrás había una pequeña biblioteca con muchos libros; a Bella le iba a encantar.

Detrás venia Alice traía una sonrisa que no le llagaba a los ojos, yo sabía que iba a ser muy difícil para nosotras tratar a Bella como si no la conociéramos.

-Hola Bella, mira aquí tengo una piyama para que te la pongas; mañana iremos de compras y así tengas algo de ropa-dijo Alice entregándole el conjunto que tenía en la mano.

-Gracias Alice-dijo Bella agarrando la piyama.

-No es nada Bells, tengo el leve presentimiento de que vamos hacer mejores amigas-dijo Alice dándole un abrazo.

-Ay qué lindo , pero Alice creo que deberíamos darle espacio a Bella para que se cambie-dije poniendo un poco envidiosa de que Alice la abrazara.

-Sí es verdad Rose, Bella el baño es la segunda puerta de la habitación-dijo Alice

-OK, gracias-dijo Bella entrando al baño.

"Hermana deja esos celos acuérdate que es tanto tu hermana como la mía"-pensó Alice.

"Lo sé hermana pero no puedo evitar sentirlos"-le conteste, saliendo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras hasta el salón donde estaban todos, Alice venía detrás de mí.

Al llegar nosotras, los demás miraron a Carlisle, él se fue al comedor donde la mayoría de las veces era donde nosotros teníamos nuestras reuniones.

-Bueno, como todos sabrán vamos a dejar que la muchacha se quede hasta que recuerde algo- dijo Carlisle.

-Discúlpame Carlisle… pero estoy en desacuerdo con la idea, que tal si hoy mientras duerme la mato- dijo Jasper preocupado.

-Jazz cariño, no le vas hacer nada y si lo harías yo lo vería-dijo Alice consolando a su esposo.

-Es mi tua cantante- dijo Edward en un susurro.

-Que! –grite como una loca, porque ella y no otra por que dios.

-Como dije Rosalie la muchacha es mi tua cantante-dijo Edward.

Es que esto no debería estar pasando es una locura, es que si no fuera por mi osito le había arrancado la cabeza al estúpido de Edward.

"Relájate Rose"- pensó Alice.

"Como quieres que me relaje cuando este idiota dice que Bella es su tua cantante"-pensé

-Bueno eso complica las cosas, pero ya le ofrecimos que se quedara con nosotros y ahora no le podemos decir que se vaya –dijo Carlisle.

-Y tampoco la podemos dejar sola cuando no recuerda nada – dijo preocupada Esme.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Esme y con Carlisle- dije parándome de la silla donde estaba sentada.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo-dijo Alice repitiendo mi movimiento.

-Si mi osita está de acuerdo yo también lo estoy- dijo parándose Emmett.

-Bueno como la mayoría quiere que se quede Bella, se queda-dijo Carlisle saliendo del comedor.

Pero de repente Edward salió corriendo de la casa. "espero que mañana se comporte mejor con Bella" –pensé

"Yo también lo espero" –pensó Alice mientras subía a su habitación con Jasper.

**Pov Edward**

Salí corriendo de la casa, ¿es que mi familia se había vuelto loca o qué? como yo iba a estar en una casa cuando mi tua cantante andaba cerca, y lo peor de todo es que mi última esperanza era Rosalie pero ella también se había puesto en contra de Jasper y de mí; es que la vida es injusta conmigo. Seguí corriendo hasta que llegué cerca de Seattle.

-¿Por qué ella es tan importante?-susurre.

-Aún no lo sabes-me contesto una suave voz femenina.

-¿Quién eres?-dije a la nada, creo que ahora sí que me estoy volviendo loco.

-Alguien que te conoce, pero tú no me conoces a mí–dijo la extraña voz que provenía de unos arbustos, de ahí salió una muchacha de tez pálida con un leve sonrojo, con los cabellos de un rubio fresa sus ojos era de un color verde esmeralda tenía una hermosa sonrisa; pero no era tan bella como la de mi Bella. Espera un minuto dije mi Bella?

-¿Cómo que me conoces pero yo no? –pregunte.

-Todo a su tiempo Edward, recuerda que hiciste una pregunta antes-dijo dándome una sonrisa.

-Ah, sí dime ¿por qué la muchacha es tan importante?- pregunte de nuevo.

-Bella, se llama Bella Edward y la respuesta está aquí-dijo ella con una mano donde debería estar mi muerto corazón.

-Pero no entiendo- dije tercamente.

-Edward si aún no sabes la respuesta no te hagas de oídos sordos y escúchala-dijo la muchacha alejándose de mí, e iba hacia donde había aparecido.

-Hey, espera una pregunta más- dije desesperado.

-Si-respondió.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunte.

-Cuando nos volvamos a ver te lo diré Edward-dijo desapareciendo entre los arbustos.

* * *

Hola espero que les allá gustado el capitulo acepto criticas espero que no sean muy malas, en mi perfil deje una encuesta para quienes quieren elegir el nombre de la misteriosa chica, nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo ah una cosa mas este capitulo esta beteado por JimeBellaCullenSalvatore

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS Jime!

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	4. un dia con los cullens

**Summary: Mi fiel compañera era la soledad. Era con lo único que contaba o eso creía, cuando la vida te da algo con que luchar das la vida por eso; pero si no fuera suficiente que más darías?. Los cazadores me miraron directamente a los ojos...**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconoscan es de Stephenie Meyer y lo que no es es de mi loca imaginacion **

* * *

Pov autora

Después de que la rubia dejó al cobrizo fue directo a su escondite, pensando sobre lo que había hecho y que lo que hizo causaría más problemas de los que había.

-Sabes que lo que hiciste complicara las cosas ¿verdad? – dijo entrando al escondite un muchacho de tez morena, ojos como el carbón y el cabellos lacio de un color negro intenso que no pasaba a lo mucho los 20 o 25 años.

-Lo sé, no me lo reproches y ¿cómo están tus hijas? - le respondió la rubia a su viejo amigo.

-Bien, ya están un poco más tranquilas y por eso me preocupo ya sabes que unas gemelas de dos meses no son muy tranquilas que digamos-dijo el joven.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Más bien agradece que tus pequeñas les dejen dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas en la noche, según he escuchado de los humanos que son padres de niños pequeños que eso sería una bendición- le explico la rubia a su amigo.

-Bueno, dejando de lado lo de mi familia, hay que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer con lo que paso esta noche pequeña- dijo sentándose en el sillón. La rubia se sentó al frente y es que era algo obvio, lo que hizo ella no estaba en los planes y eso causaría muchos problemas en un futuro no muy lejano.

-La verdad no sé qué me sucedió estaba tomando un poco de aire y bueno lo escuche preguntándole al viento; por qué era ella tan importante y bueno creo que fue un impulso, aunque la mayoría de la culpa se la llevan esos vampiros que la atacaron- dijo explicándose la rubia.

-Sí, eso es verdad, el ataque no lo teníamos previsto pero por ahora hay que reparar todo y para eso necesitamos que sigas hablando con el chupasangre ese- dijo el moreno parándose del sofá y saliendo del escondite.

-Sí lo haré, pero recuerda que a mí me molesta que los llames así- dijo la rubia.  
-Claro que lo sé pero no lo puedo evitar, hasta pronto pequeña- dijo retirándose.

-Hasta pronto, Billy…

Pov. Edward

Después de lo sucedió me fui directo a la casa tenía que pedirles disculpas a todos; al llegar, Esme estaba a fuera viendo el cielo con un aire triste.

"Me alegro que hayas vuelto hijo, estaba muy preocupada, disculpa si nosotros te hicimos pasar por algo que no te gusta. Si quieres mañana mismo buscamos un lugar donde Bella se quede solo para no molestarte" pensó.

-Tranquila mamá no pasa nada, y además creo que lo mejor es que Bella se quede- susurre

"Gracias hijo por comprender" pensó y entramos a la casa, todos estaban en la sala bueno excepto Alice y Rose que han estado muy raras desde encontraron a Bella.

Ah Bella, es otra cosa que debo soportar; aun no entiendo el por qué su sangre tuvo que cantar para mí y es más raro lo de la muchacha rubia que me dio ese consejo. Era como si me conociera lo suficiente para saber que yo haría esa pregunta como si todo estuviera planeado lo que era muy extraño.

-Hola Edward, al parecer se te quito el enojo- dijo bajando las escaleras Rose.

-Ya Rose, déjalo tranquilo que al parecer anda muy pensativo como si hubiera visto un fantasma jajaja- dijo Alice tras de ella.

-Alice, los fantasma no existen además si existieran dudo mucho que perderían el tiempo con Eddy- dijo Rose sentándose en el sofá.

-Bueno ya es suficiente, en menos de tres horas va a amanecer y con ello va a despertarse Bella, así que todos suban y cámbiense de ropa ¿entendido? –pregunto Esme.

-Sí mamá- respondimos.

Fui directo a mi habitación que por causa del destino estaba al lado de la habitación de la humana, me cambie y me puse acomodar mi colección de disco otra vez. Cuando sentí que ella ya se había despertado…

Pov. Bella

Desperté en un lugar extraño y no recordaba donde estaba, me duele mucho la cabeza, estaba en una habitación muy linda pero lo que me llamo más la atención fue la pequeña biblioteca que de pequeña no tenía nada. Recordé las caras de las personas que me rescataron ayer, me pregunto sí ya están levantados.

Me pare y fui directo al baño, me mire en el espejo estaba horrible: el cabello lo tenía todo desordenado y tenía un gran moretón en la frente. Me metí a la ducha, el agua caliente me relajo bastante. Al salir me encontré con un hermoso conjunto deportivo era de un color morado con azul, la camiseta era de un diseño que parecía que había dos en vez de una; lo raro era que estábamos en un lugar frío y bueno esto no parecía apto para este clima; encima del conjunto había una nota. Decía:

**_Bella, querida ponte esto, y no se te vale la excusa que hace frío querida, a pesar de que hoy está nublado hace un poco de calor así que póntelo.  
Atte.: Alice y Rose_**

Bueno no tengo otra opción, me lo puse y me quedó perfecto; al bajar me encontré que sólo las chicas estaban ya vestidas.

-Hola querida, ¿dormiste bien? –me preguntó Esme, ella traía un conjunto deportivo color lima con negro le quedaba bellísimo a su figura.  
-Si Esme, gracias- le respondí.

Cuando de repente se escuchó una gran risotada en el segundo piso unos minutos después bajaron los chicos que también traían ropa deportiva y se veían guapísimos, pero el que me impresiono fue el chico de cabellos cobrizos.  
-Oigan chicas se pusieron de acuerdo o ¿qué? –pregunto Emmett viendo nuestro trajes, y era verdad antes no me había dado cuenta Alice y Rosalie traían el mismo conjunto; claro en colores diferentes, el de Alice era negro con rosado y el de Rosalie rojo con negro.

-Ay cállate Emmett- le respondió Alice.

-Ya chicos vámonos- hablo Esme.

Salimos y fuimos al parque del pueblo era un lugar muy hermoso y en verdad que a pesar de estar nublado hacia un poco de calor.

-Oigan vamos hacer una carrera, esta vez no me ganaran! – dijo Emmett cuando de repente todos (excepto Alice y Rosalie) lo miraron mal, me sentía que me perdía algo.

-Oye Emmett te aseguro que yo te ganare hasta con los ojos cerrado- dije, todos los que lo miraban mal, me miraron sorprendidos excepto Rosalie y Alice que me dieron una mirada de así se habla querida.

-Está bien niña- dijo poniéndole en posición, cuando ya estábamos listos Esme contó en cuenta regresiva y nos dio la señal de salida. Al principio el me llevaba la delantera pero después lo alcancé y le gane, el pobre estaba muy sorprendido.

Las chicas y yo celebramos haciendo un baile de victoria, que a pesar de no haber coordinado que pasos haríamos, lo hicimos demasiado bien los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta y nosotras al verlos empezamos reír junto con Esme y Carlisle.

Pov Edward

Es que Emmett es estúpido o que, como pudo decir eso y como comodín la humana lo apoyo incluso lo reto.

-3,2,1 ¡fuera!– grito Esme, al principio Emmett le tenía una gran distancia a pesar de correr a velocidad de un humano, pero cuando toco que dieran la vuelta ella lo alcanzo y le ganó, el pobre se quedó con la boca abierta.  
Y las chicas junto con la humana hicieron el baile de la victoria claro con muchos cambios en los pasos, las chicas bailaban tan coordinadas como si hubieran practicado, al terminar las chicas nos miraron y se pusieron a reír junto con Esme y Carlisle.

"Hermanito, cierra la boca que hay moscas" pensó Alice, hasta en su mente se ría.

Después que todas se calmaron, todos estaban pensando que hacer antes de ir a la casa de nuevo.

-¡Oh ya se, ya se! – grito Alice levantándose a ir a buscar algo cuando regreso vino con una guitarra, se volvió a sentar y toco para ver si estaba afinada.

-Ya Alice, desde cuando los duendes tocan la guitarra- dijo Emmett para molestarla.

-Desde que los osos, duermen en la casa Emmy- dijo Alice.

-Y bueno ¿Qué vas a tocar? – le pregunte.

-No sé – me respondió.

-A ver Alice te sabes la de mistake de Demi Lovato en versión español- dijo Rosalie

-Si rose, ¿qué tal si tú la cantas?- dijo Alice.

-Ok, y tu Bella ¿vas a cantar?- le pregunto Rose a la humana, es que no se acuerda que ella sufre de una clase de amnesia.

-Claro- respondió sorprendiéndome, Alice empezó a tocar:

**Rose  
**_Ahora que lo estoy pensado  
No trates de acercarte tanto  
Solo entrare en mi auto y me  
Iré, me iré_

**Bella**  
_Mirando atrás en el espejo  
Te observo caminar de lejos  
Fingiendo un adiós que no olvidare, me iré._

La humana cantaba como un ángel, pero qué diablos estoy pensando.

**Bella y Rose**  
_La luz es intermitente, es nuestra señal  
Y quién podrá salvar, nuestro amor rescatar_.

_Cometiste el más grande error  
No puedo llamar a esto amor  
_Crees que todo se terminó  
Fue una mentira entre tú y yo  
Tus llamadas no atenderé  
No hay remedio solo mírate  
En tu rostro lo puedo ver, tanto me heriste  
Y fue en error.

**Bella  
**_Cuando mi fe se ha marchitado  
Cuando la puerta se ha cerrado  
Entiendo que tú no te quedarás,  
No lo harás.  
La historia ha terminado y además  
Parece que no entiendes la verdad  
Que más quisieras yo,  
Que regresar, regresar.  
Bella y Rose  
Permanecer alejados por un tiempo amor  
Para intentar salvar lo que algún día fuimos._

Cometiste el más grande error  
No puedo llamar a esto amor  
Crees que todo se terminó  
Fue una mentira entre tú y yo  
Tus llamadas no atenderé  
No hay remedio solo mírate  
En tu rostro lo puedo ver, tanto me heriste  
Y fue en error.

**Rose  
**_Tú me miras y me dices ¿Qué anda mal?  
Disimulas que nada ha pasado y más  
No comprendes todo el daño que has causado _

**Bella y Rose**  
_Todo ha terminado la culpa es tuya  
Todo ha terminado y no queda nada  
Ya no queda nada. _

**Rose**  
_Ahora me iré e e oh, oh, oh _

**Bella  
**_Extráñame e e oh, oh._

**Bella y Rose  
**_Cometiste el más grande error  
No puedo llamar a esto amor  
Crees que todo se terminó  
Fue una mentira entre tú y yo_  
_Tus llamadas no atenderé  
No hay remedio solo mírate  
En tu rostro lo puedo ver, tanto me heriste  
Y fue en error._

Al terminar todos aplaudimos y es que la verdad Bella canta muy bien, cuando sentí el peso de una mirada.

Al voltearme, vi que no había nadie; cuando escuche que me estaban llamando por que ya nos íbamos. Me levante de donde estaba y eche una última mirada cuando de lejos se escuchó un aullido y una risa cantarina...

* * *

hola alguien ahi?(sale la autora de su escondite apenada)

**lose, lose he tardado bastante, pero aqui traje el capitulo. por fin! disculpeme tanto la tardanza pero lo que me paso en este capitulo y el del otro fic solo le pasa a mi y al pato lucas, en fin la cancion que sale en el capitulo es mistake de demi lovato y la adaptacion en español es de Kevin Karla y la banda. este capitulo fue beteado por ** **JimeBellaCullenSalvatore. espero subir el otro capitulo pronto**

**Besos y MUCHAS GRACIAS ¡Jime!**

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**


End file.
